Chirrup!
by Kaitlinbell
Summary: Marco has an unfortunate accident and the last thing he sees is Dylan.Rather silly. Slight Fluff. One shot.


I have returned! With a more humorous story! I was having a conversation with the ever-lovely Chunkerdunk and he kindly lent me his plot idea. ::clings::

I was terribly incoherent when I wrote this. It was about four a.m. and I did it in a spiral notebook with a flashlight.

Also, no reviews telling me it was out of character or unrealistic. I am aware of that already. I did it on purpose slightly.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chirrup!**

Marco looked up from his book for the millionth time and simply looked around. He was sitting on his back porch enjoying the cool summer night. He really loved summer. It had something to do with the almost sweet scent the air carried when a breeze blew softly through his hair. It smelled like flowers and clover and fun and freedom.

Marco scratched the back of his head and yawned loudly, hearing the delicate pop of his jaw. He was reading The Hobbit and while it definitely held his interest, the lazy atmosphere around him screamed for a nap right there on the porch.

His parents would have had a fit if they knew he was considering sleeping outside. Marco grinned. Good thing they weren't there then. They had gone to Italy for a couple of weeks time. Something about an uncle's big business deal and someone was getting married and blah, blah, blah. It was so hard to keep track of everyone.

Yeah, definitely considering the nap. Marco could feel his eyes drooping even now.

No, must stay awake! Dylan was supposed to come over! Through the foggy sea of half-conciousness and summer induced coma he began climbing back to reality.

Dylan was coming over. That was definitely something he didn't need to sleep through. He really missed him you see. The last time he had gotten to see him was the last day of school, and that was hardly pleasant. Cleaning out Dylan's locker had torn him to pieces one item at a time. The idea of Dylan actually leaving for college was like a dead weight on his shoulders.

They had already been through alot together, from himself coming out to his parents to the jibes they recieved at prom. The very thought of somone he had become so close to disappearing was a bit unbearable.

That was of course until Dylan had surprised him on his birthday that June by calling to tell him he was going to attend the local college so he could be with Marco. He had almost died from the pure elation that day.

Thinking about it now brought a dreamy smile to his face. Oh he was slipping off again!

Ah, Dylan would find him and wake him. Marco shrugged and leaned his head back against the railing, eyes fluttering shut, surrendering. Just a few more seconds and he'd be gone. A few more seconds....

_Chirrup!_

Marco's eyes flew open. Huh?

_Chirrup! Chirrup!_

Great! He finally gives himself permission to take a nap and the dumb cricket, dumb cricket with a death wish he might add, decides now is the time to serenade!

With a scowl at the innocent field of grass beyond him Marco leaned his head back again. Ignore it and and maybe it will go away.

Silence. Ah, blessed silence!

. . . . .

_Chirrup!_

Marco's eyes pinged open, wide and angry! Oh my god! The damn little thing was going to die! Die I tell you! Jumping up from where he had been sprawled rather unelegantly on the porch he went for the attack.

_Chirrup!_

It came from the left! Haha! Marco pounced in that direction, looking in the dimly lit grass for the stupid bug.

_Chirrup!_

Wait! It sounded more like it was at the porch step that time! He did his little ninja hop in that direction. I'll get you my chirpy! And tear your little feelers off too!

_Chirrup!_

Alas! He was sure of it! The damn cricket was over near the picnic bench! Cricket your time has come!

**THUNK!**

Marco flopped backwards uselessly after his head made impact with the wooden and very pain inducing picnic table. "Ow!"

Dylan, trudging down the sidewalk on his way to see Marco, stopped midstep. He could see Marco's house not twenty feet away. A loud cry of pain from the backyard caused him to take off at a sprint in that direction. He ran into the grassy yard with only a minute or two of sunset left to light it up and saw the fallen shape of his boyfriend.

There were stars sparking across his vision. They were rather pretty. Whoa, the ground was moving! Wait, no, those were footsteps. All the sudden a face appeared above him. It was Dylan! He knew because of the golden curls that fell down and tickled his face slightly and the almost invisible freckles on his nose. But most of all was the peircing blue eyes.

They were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. Blue and deep and intense. Perfect, for lack of a better word. They were the last things he saw before he blacked out and succumbed to the darkness.

Atleast he fainted with a smile on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------

Very slowly Marco cracked open his eyes. Ow! It was morning, judging by the almost blinding sunlight coming from his bedroom window. He tried again and after many owlish blinks he succeeded .

The first thing he saw were blue eyes. Blue, deep and intense. Perfect.

Dylan smiled at Marco's dreamy expression and sat on the edge of the bed, where he had moved his unconcious companion the night before. "Feeling better?"

Marco smiled. "I woke up and saw your eyes. Never better." Dylan gave a silly little chuckle and leaned down to kiss him like he had many times before. He was almost there and Marco was closing his eyes.......only to freeze halfway there.

_Chirrup!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Review and feed a starving writer! ::hah, starving writer. Yeah right.::


End file.
